Enfrentando o desconhecido
by Aislyn Matsumoto
Summary: Ed está incomodado, pois novamente pensamentos e lembranças ruins o assolam. Terá ele coragem de enfrentar seu pior inimigo? - One-shot.


**Enfrentando o (des)conhecido**

**Autora:** Aislyn Rockbell Matsumoto

**Casal:** Ed x Win  
**Anime:** Fullmetal Alchemist  
**Classificação:** Livre  
**Gênero:** Romance/Comédia  
**Status: **One-shot  
**Sinopse: **Ed está incomodado, pois novamente pensamentos e lembranças ruins o assolam. Terá ele coragem de enfrentar seu pior inimigo?  
**Avisos:** Presente de aniversário pra Patilion *-* Eu falei que tinha uma surpresa pra você!

* * *

Após várias horas de viagem, Ed e Al finalmente regressam à Risembool.

Tudo ali parecia estar do mesmo jeito que estava quando eles saíram. A paisagem era a mesma, as nuvens, a casa... De certo modo, realmente não havia mudado muita coisa. O tempo, é claro, passou, mas tudo ali parecia ir contra as leis naturais.

_ Voltamos... – suspirou o menor, com um belo sorriso adornando a face, quando lhe abriram a porta.

Foram muito bem recebidos pela velha senhora e pela loirinha que ali moravam. Apesar do desconforto por realizarem uma viagem às pressas, tudo estava indo bem... até agora.

Quarto preparado, banho tomado, jantar quentinho posto à mesa. O papo seguia descontraído, nenhuma novidade fora deixada de lado, nem mesmo uma única piada.

Já era bem tarde, todos dormiam, exceto certo alquimista loirinho e baixinho que rolava na cama, não devido à um pesadelo, mas porque, mais uma vez, um de seus inimigos veio lhe assombrar as memórias.

Com tantas preocupações para lhe incomodar, justo essa decidiu aparecer novamente.

Sim, novamente. Pois isso já vinha roubando seu sono há algum tempo.

_ Nii-san... porque você não... – o garoto da armadura tentava ajudá-lo, mas em algumas feridas, era melhor nem tocar.

_ Não, Al! – bufou irritado, virando para o outro lado – Eu não sei mais o que fazer... – confessou baixinho, mais para si do que para o irmão.

_ Não é tão ruim quanto você imagina... – sua voz saiu triste e melancólica.

_ Sinto muito, Al... – e novamente pediu desculpas, pois era culpa sua que o garoto mais novo estava com a alma presa na armadura.

_ Eu sei... não te culpo por isso – e o silenciou predominou pelo quarto. Nem o vento lá fora os incomodava.

Depois de várias tentativas inúteis de voltar a dormir, resolveu levantar e tomar um copo d'água. Saiu pelo corredor e desceu as escadas lentamente, tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível para não acordar o resto da casa.

Chegando à cozinha, nem se deu ao trabalho de ligar as luzes, já conhecia aquele lugar como a palma de sua mão. Abriu a geladeira, sentindo o ar frio sair dali e bater diretamente em si. Olhou as prateleiras procurando algo para comer também, já que havia saído da cama quentinha, um lanche cairia bem.

Inesperadamente, um arrepio percorreu sua coluna, fazendo-o paralisar no lugar. Ele estava ali.

Por que tudo conspirava contra si? Nem ali, no lugar que considerava seu lar, teria um pouco de sossego? O que faria agora? Não conseguia mais controlar aquela agonia em seu peito, lhe corroendo cada pedacinho de autocontrole.

Baixou a cabeça e suspirou pesadamente. Era agora ou nunca...

Estendeu o braço mecânico, olhando o brilho do metal... Valeria a pena? Apertou com força a garrafa em sua mão, mas não com força suficiente para fazê-la despedaçar. Um brilho estranho percorreu seu olhar, sua respiração saia lentamente, seus lábios tremiam. Estava ansioso... nervoso... não sabia bem o que sentia naquele instante.

_ Edward? – uma voz chamou-o, fazendo com que se assustasse e soltasse o que tinha em mãos.

_ Er... Eu... Não! Espera! – gritou alarmado quando a garota caminhou em direção ao interruptor – Winry, por favor... – choramingou desesperado, mas era tarde de mais.

Assim que a garota ligou a luz, percebeu a bagunça que o outro havia feito na cozinha. Intercalava o olhar, encarava tanto os orbes dourados quanto o chão, coberto por um líquido branco.

_ O que você está fazendo? – aproximou-se um pouco, vendo o outro desviar o olhar.

_ Não precisava ligar a luz, eu acho qualquer coisa aqui no escuro mesmo... – falou baixinho, sentindo o rosto corar. Não por estar vendo a garota apenas de camisola, mas pela situação em que se encontrava.

_ Estou falando do que fez no chão, Ed. – e logo um sorriso adornou seus lábios – Você ia beber leite?

_ NÃO! – encarou-a novamente, os olhos esbugalhados por ela chegar àquela conclusão – Eu... Eu ia beber água, porque estava sem sono, aí você me assustou, devo ter batido a mão na jarra de leite, eu não ia tomar isso, de jeito nenhum! – elevava a voz e gesticulava nervosamente, tentando se explicar.

_ Aham... – concordou verbalmente, mesmo sabendo que o baixinho estava mentindo – Vou limpar isso aí... – e sai rumo à área a procura de um rodo e um pano limpo.

_ Droga! – praguejou baixinho.

Sem outra saída, decidiu pegar apenas um copo de água e sentou na cadeira, enquanto a garota se encarregou de limpar sua bagunça.

_ E você? – indagou-a distraído – Por que não está dormindo?

_ Ahn... – parou o serviço para olhá-lo – Sinceramente não sei... apenas acordei e pensei em vir tomar um leite quente. Ajuda a relaxar, sabe.

_ Não, não sei... – desviou o olhar da garota para o chão, agora quase limpo.

_ Por que não prova um pouco? – sorriu baixinho – Assim mata logo essa sua curiosidade.

_ NUNCA! – levantou num pulo, batendo o copo na mesa – Eu não vou tomar essa... essa... coisa branca... é nojento! – e saiu do cômodo, deixando a garota sozinha.

Subiu as escadas pisando duro, mas sua vontade era socar alguma coisa, até sobrar somente o pó! Como ela ousava dizer que ele deveria provar aquilo?! Devia ter um gosto horrível!

Entrou no quarto, batendo a porta com força e jogando-se na cama com tudo. Esquecendo-se até mesmo da presença de seu irmão ali.

_ Não conseguiu? – indagou curioso e divertido – Ou realmente não gostou?

_ A Win apareceu lá... – respondeu entre dentes.

_ Ela podia preparar um chocolate quente pra você... – sugeriu interessado.

_ Eu não quero nada que venha daquilo! – berrou, sentando na cama e encarando a armadura – Não quero e nunca vou provar leite! Me recuso! – cruzou os braços no peito emburrado.

_ Vai continuar com essa curiosidade então? – esperou para ver alguma reação – Não vai enfrentar seus medos?

_ Eu não tenho medo! – agora mais irritado, pôs-se de pé – Eu só não gosto! E não quero gostar nunca!

_ Não vai saber se não exper...

_ Eu não vou experimentar nada! – e jogou-se de novo na cama – Agora eu vou dormir! Não quero mais saber dessa história!

_ Tudo bem... nii-san... - concordou o outro, sorrindo por dentro.


End file.
